The Silence of Lies
by Pyscho-circus87
Summary: I knew I had to do it, I knew I had to pull it off, it could mean my life, but the quetion was, could I? I didn't think I could, not until I met them. Rated T for language/crime.


Dear_______

I don't do this often, write I mean. I'm doing it because Ponyboy said it helped him after Johnny and Dally died, he thought it might help me. Though my story isn't as sad or as tragic, it's not a love story or a murder mystery, it's a story about friendship. About the friends that I made while living in Tulsa, who accepted me even after they found out I wasn't who I said and seemed to be.

I guess I should tell you my name right? My name is Charlotte Ryans, but you can call me Charlie if you want, everyone else dose.

I look the way everyone else in my family did, blue black hair, pale skin and dull onyx eyes.

I say the way everyone in my family _did _look like because I'm the last out of the line, and a girl too. I did have two brothers, William and Matt. Matt was ten years older than me and died when I was only three so I can't remember what he was like, so I guess I don't miss him that much. William ran away a few years ago. Not because we had horrible parents, but because he was gay. Once word got out that he was gay people began to attack him, the last straw came was when someone fired shots through the window while we were having dinner. He ran away that night.

"I don't want you, ma or pa gettin' hurt cause me" he said when I caught him leaving.

Then he was gone.

Ma and Pa still loved him when they found out, but they never could look at him the same. When he left my ma cried for two weeks, and I even caught my pa crying himself to sleep a few nights. He later admitted to me that he thought it was his fault that if he could protect his family better or make the town see that William was the same guy he always was and that he was still a good kid that maybe William wouldn't of left.

I met up with William a month ago, he was doing well and had found someone that accepted him and loved him. I was happy for him.

I'm getting off track aren't I? Sorry I'm not use to this.

Ok, I'll start from the beginning then.

I looked down at the floor, clumps of hair were being swept up. My hair, I brought my hand to my head, it felt light and cool.

"Here, put on Williams old clothes" my mom said swallowing back a sob, but her eyes started to water at Williams name.

I took the pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt out of her hands.

Slipping out of my clothes and putting on William's I suddenly realized what I had to do. How could I pull this off? Wouldn't people be able to tell? Wouldn't it be obvious?

Once I finished changing I walked over to the full length mirror.

That's when I broke down, I fell to my knees and began sobbing.

"Oh honey! Please don't cry sweetie!" my ma said kneeling down next to me.

I wished I could be strong like my mother. It would make life so much easier, but I guess ma's been through so much she's toughened up over the years.

"Honey, everything will be alright. Once everything clears up me and your pa will come and get you" she said.

I didn't believe her, I mean I believed that she would come and get me but I didn't believe that everything would be alright.

"Ma, won't they know?" I asked.

"No, no, no honey. Look in the mirror"

I looked in the mirror, really looked this time.

My waist length hair was now cropped short, longer than most greasers, but still short. I was wearing boys clothes, and I was flat as a board so I looked like a boy. A boy about fifth-teen, maybe four-teen, I looked like an ordinary greaser boy from the city. A lot different than my small town girl look.

"Now listen to me sweetie, take these sneakers and jacket put them on and here's your brothers back pack. There's money insides, get a bus to Tulsa, try to get a low laying job. I'll come once everything is cooled down" my mother had explained.

I nodded and put on a pair of ratty old black and white Chuck Taylors and a faded jean jacket.

My ma took a step back, looked me over and kind of smirked.

"You look just like a greaser" she said.

I ran my hand through my hair, it always had sort of greasy look even if it was just cleaned.

Ma came over to me hugged me tight and said. "Honey, be careful. The city is dangerous, it's not like out here"

I nodded scared I was going to break down again.

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye ma"

Then I left.

**Authors note: Please give me your honest opinion, it would help my writing a lot and if you keep on reading this story please tell me if **_**any **_**character is being a Mary or Gary Sue. I would really grateful. **


End file.
